1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting material and a light-emitting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new organic light-emitting material and a new organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In 1996, Pioneer of Japan announced the first green display of 256×64 pixels, which was the first time that an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) was applied to a flat panel display. Since that time, there have been great improvements in organic light-emitting displays. Organic light-emitting displays are lightweight, thin, low in cost, power efficient, self-emitting, easy to manufacture and have large viewing angle and fast response time. Because of these advantages, organic light-emitting diodes show great potential in display products and are expected to be the next-generation flat panel displays and light sources.
The current trend of organic light-emitting displays is toward full-color displays. Although organic light-emitting materials of red, blue and green, the three colors that traditional full-color displays required, have been discovered and developed successfully, their quality and performance are not optimum. Markets need organic light-emitting materials with better quality and performance, especially organic light-emitting materials of blue and red color. Moreover, organic light-emitting diodes providing white light, which is often used as ambient light, are also in great demand.
The ligands of metal complexes, which are doped in a light-emitting layer of a traditional organic light-emitting diode, are mostly conjugate rings of six-six member rings, six-five member rings or even larger rings. Because the ligands have larger conjugate rings, the light-emitting of these type organic light-emitting diodes probably located at orange to red area and the wavelength range that can be adjusted is narrower. Traditional organic light-emitting diodes mainly emit red light.